The Dragon prince
by Aura StarSinger
Summary: A story of a different meeting between Van and Hitomi. Hidden away on Gaea after the death of her parents Hitomi The WG dreams of the mystic moon and takes care of farm animals./ In the process of obtaining a drag energist Van and Hitomi's paths cross.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The mystic moon

Hitomi stared up at the big blue moon in the sky. The peaceful image of the rising heavenly body always seemed to fill her with awe and calm. She sat back against the opening of the barn loft letting the cool summer breeze refresh her. Effortlessly the brunette rubbed the small red apple in her hand against her lightly dirtied sleeve and took a bite. The summer apples were crisp and sweet and she let the sensation of the flavor linger in her mouth as she chewed. She loved nights like this; summer brought with it a fragrance and warmth that the other seasons did not. If she could she would slip out every night until autumn and sit in the loft opening just staring at the mystic moon.

"Hitomi!" A whinny girl voice called. The brunette's emerald eyes slid down to a string bean cat girl covered in yellow and black stripes. In the summer heat the cat girl wore a coral colored sun dress and simple work shoes. Hitomi looked over at her bare feet and wiggled her dirt covered toes. She smiled inward. She looked back and the cat girl had grabbed hold of the rope hanging from the loft and was nearly half way up. Hitomi took another bite of her apple. She waited as the cat girl reached the top and swung herself into the opening near Hitomi. The cat landed gracefully on the yellow straw that padded the floor. She turned toward Hitomi hands on hips. "Hitomi, Yukari's been looking everywhere for you." She rolled her eyes and snatched Hitomi's apple right out of her hand and took a large bite. "It's your turn in the bath, and if you don't hurry the water will get cold." She stated her teeth chomping while she talked. Hitomi frowned.

"I know Merle." Hitomi acknowledged. Merle finished the apple and tossed it out toward the pig yard. Merle stared at her until she finally caved and reluctantly made her way down the rope and on the path toward the small farm house. As she kicked the dirt along the path Hitomi shoved her hands in her pockets. She wore what she always wore, calf length brown britches, a dingy white chemise that served additionally as a nightgown and a brown vest over to hold her small breasts in place. Sure she had the option of dressing like Yukari; a dress and apron but what could she do wearing that. She wrinkled her nose and gave on last glance at the sparkling blue moon before entering the house.

Hitomi knew what was coming. She entered the house and was immediately in the kitchen where the bath was kept. The bath was a wooden tub and they would boil the water in the large kitchen hearth before the first washing. If Hitomi was last or late the water would be luke-warm at best. She was suddenly bombarded by a red head in an apron and a dress.

"Hitomi! I've been waiting for you, Merle had her bath almost an hour ago and I really need to get the tub put away before bed!" She scolded. Hitomi wondered how someone barely two moons older than her could be so bossy. Hitomi sighed and set her fingers to work unlacing her vest. She was naked and in the tub shivering in minutes. Yukari was quick with a pitcher to come and pour water over her head and down her back while she soaped up. She felt cold run through each time. She always bathed fast; their was no point not to. She hopped out of the bath and tried not to kill herself on the wood with her wet feet. She was grateful as Yukari tossed her a small rag to dry with and gathering her clothes made her way up stairs as fast as she could. She closed the door behind her as she heard the red head begin to yell after her. She used the small cloth to wipe away excess amounts of water and pulled her chemise over her head for the night. She pulled her vest on too just until later, she still had a little more work to do. Rubbing her short hair dry she headed back to the kitchen to help with the tub.

Hitomi and Yukari pushed the tub across the floor to the back door and tipped it over. The murky liquid flowed out of the wooden bin and out to the dry summer dirt. Closer to the house Hitomi noticed there was a little more greenery, small weeds had popped up from the tub water but she never bothered to pull them. She helped put the tub under the stairs for another nights and set to work mopping up any remaining moisture. Yukari produced a number of threadbare rugs from a cupboard and threw them on the floor. For the rest of the night this was how it would remain. Eventually Merle came in from the dying sunlight and they made there way to there bedroom.

The bedroom was a long room with two windows, a wood floor, three beds and a wardrobe for them to share. Hitomi slept at the far end of the room, Merle in the middle and Yukari at the the other end. It had been like this for a long time. As a child Hitomi had been brought to live in this small house with the two girls by Poppy and Auntie; although the pair had been missing for close to a year or more now. Since their disappearance the three girls had been left to mind the farm and care for one another with out a second thought. Sometimes Hitomi wondered about her first home, but she had few memories and at this point they were more like faded dreams; so surreal and alien.

As the sunlight faded Yukari lit their three candles and they talked a bit about the next day and even the events of the season. Summer meant the nearing harvest of their small garden and the wild orchard of fruit. Additionally their would be a need to fix the fences and pens before winter and start the storing and drying of herbs. Hitomi listened superficially and climbed into her blankets. She rolled onto her sighed propping her head up with one arm while the red head talked. Eventually their was nothing left to talk about and the candles went out.

It was near; he could smell it and feel it. Each beat of the creature's heart was his own and he could sense the mixture of adrenaline and fear as it colored the Dragon's vision. He heard its tyrannical cry as it raced through the trees. Up until now Van had gone without days of sleep and a number of meals tracking the beast, but he couldn't give up now; he was too close. He charged after it, his thin muscular body light as he moved along side it. He was moving fast enough as he jumped for a tree and swung himself onto the creature's back. In a lighting like movement he drew his sword and rent the Dragon's back descending it as the acidic green blood pooled in large streams around him. He could hear the sound of his britches singing as the liquid came in contact with the fabric. The Dragon gave another cry and bucked backward throwing him from it. Van flew through the trees and landed among the branches. He moved to pursue again, his steel blade still lodged in the Dragon's back but he felt pain color his vision. He fought a scream of rage and defeat rolling out of the tree. He landed with a thud onto the earth below and forced himself to his feet. Fighting back the blackness that wanted to over come him he cradled his side with one arm and trotted after the wounded Dragon. At least it would be slower now, even if he couldn't move as efficiently he was would be able to track it with ease.

After what seemed a fruitless goose chase Van stumbles across the Dragon lying in the midst of a grove. The beast breathed heavily, it's hot breath forcing dirt into the air around it like a cloud. Van moved forward relentless. His head hung as his eyes met the Dragon's. The beast's eyes burned with the same determination that echoed in his heart.

"My blade is buried in your hide, you can go down now and we can do this the easy way or you can fight and we can do this the hard way." He felt perspiration slide down his head to his cheek and he licked it away. The Dragon blinked and rose to its full height with a shriek of fury. "I knew you'd pick the hard way." He jumped out of the way as he dodged the furious muzzle of the creature. It was an obvious stalemate; neither had enough energy to kill the other; but both refused to yield. "You will give me your heart!" He dodged again and again. Van huffed his ribs aching, wounds reopening and bleeding. The scent of both bloods filled the air as they fought. "I guess we just wait and see who can outlast the other." The Dragon flicked his tail viciously. Van grinned he would have to watch out for that.

The day moved onward and the rising sun was overhead. The fight lingered neither gaining the upper hand. Silence fell between the battle locked foes; man and beast. Every creature in the wood had fallen silent. No sound, just the staring and the waiting. Some how Van would regain his blade and steal the Dragon's heart; it was his destiny and it was the only way this battle could end.

The silence was finally broken, birds flew out of the trees as a female laugh split the air. It was almost unwelcome and eerie. Both Van and the Dragon shifted their gaze. Van looked back as the Dragon rose and moved with speed and agility he thought it no longer had. What was it's plan? He followed it swinging out of the trees and running after it; his wounds forgotten. Then it was clear two figures came into view as the trees parted; one girl? A girl and a boy? No the one with short hair had breasts he could make out. They were completely unaware of the danger plunging toward them. He had to get ahead of the Dragon...he had to warn them. He bit his lip and moved into the open waving his hands despite the pain it took to do so. "HEY! HEY OVER their!" He saw two sets of eyes turn in his direction growing wider. The shorter one screamed. The brunette began to act. She ushered the little one back across the clearing. He ran beside the dragon now he moved away from it in a side jump as its head reeled back toward him.

The Dragon stopped sharply and Van crashed into its massive body. He regained his bearings trying to clear his vision as the Dragon's breath erupted in flame. The field was going up in flame, the trees were a light with orange and red. Van stumbled around. He moved back and felt the heat; he was locked into final combat...no more running. The circle had been formed, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Then the object drew closer; no it was running at him now.

"LOOK OUT!" The girl, the one with short hair she collided with him. Her arms wrapped around him and they tumbled to the ground as the Dragon's tail came crashing down toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The prophecy

The dim starlight glimmered in the night sky above the city. The sorcerer was probably the only citizen of Zaibach who could see the stars at night up in his tower. He stared out at the hazy shimmer of the mystic moon. True the smog from the factories had a habit of diminishing its radiance, but he stared every night just the same. He clenched one fist and looked down at his mechanical arm in shame.

"At least you will never see my shame my sweet goddess. I thought I would find you if I was dutiful, but in my weakness I lost faith and now you have descended to another." He recalled the report he gave earlier that evening to the emperor.

As the sun had begun to set that night he felt the faintest tingle of cool power surge through his veins; like a call. He immediately went to his charts and devices in pursuit of an answer. The sorcerer had gone before the emperor upon reaching a conclusion.

"Folken...what is the meaning of this interruption?" The old man asked as he watched the entertainment of scantily clad women decease their undulating. He bowed apologetically one hand going over his heart.

"Pardon the interruption my Emperor. It has come to my attention and I am certain beyond any possible doubt that the Wing Goddess has at last awakened and descended to the heir of the Dragon." He said coolly. In his mind Folken felt himself to be a traitor to the Goddess; revealing that she had finally come to Gaea. At the same time he felt she had betrayed him by choosing another. Yet by revealing this information to the Emperor legions would be at his disposal in the effort to recover her. Truly that was all he could ask for in his imperfect state; to see his Goddess once before he died.

The Emperor stroked his chin methodically in thought. His brow furrowed and a he produced a wicked smile. He locked eyes with the Sorcerer and quirked his head to an angle.

"Now tell me Folken, why might I be so curious as to pursue this elusive mythological personage? What do I have to gain as a result? Do I not have armies and riches and subjects to satisfy me? Do I no have the power and Supremacy of being the one perfect soul on Gaea?" Folken refused to rise to debate the old man's feelings of immortal power, but perhaps if he could move to make him doubt...

"My lord it is without a doubt that you have indeed all of these things and their could be no one greater than thou art; but if any normal man were to obtain this one woman he might find himself in opposition of thee; and thou knowest how the weak minded find reason to follow a cause of folly." He paused poetically. "Wouldn't you then be in a position of mercy to prevent a war of the most absurd sort, and perhaps if this legend did prove to be truthful then you could only stand to gain. Either way it would be a win win situation your majesty." The Emperor smiled.

"A woman you say..." He quirked a brow. Folken nodded affirmatively. "No doubt of untold beauty, exquisite and visionary." He ran his tongue over his teeth. Then he sighed. Folken waited. "Alright then; if this is your wish, then find your Goddess and return with her to Zaibach whether it be for mercy or power I care not" He waved his hand and Folken rose to leave. He paused as the Emperor raised a finger. "But remember Folken she belongs to me."

Folken came back to the present his heart aching. How terrible to sell his Goddess to the monster. He walked away from the tower's large window and reviewed his maps. The Sorcerer had arranged for a military escort; one of the Emperor's finest generals. He closed his eyes and felt a shake run through his body. A few black feathers fell onto the map before him...time was running out.

It had been like a dream, a surreal vision of blue enveloping him. Van couldn't remember the details completely. The girl had pushed him out of the way but he still remembered the fire. Yet in his vision the flames had been subdued in a wave of cool light. He had been wrapped in the softest of textures and his pains were eased. He had opened his eyes more clearly, it was the girl...his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

"Who are you?" He asked when he came around again. A calloused hand wiped away his hair. The feelings from the vision had vanished. He was suddenly aware that the vision was over and he had no clue where he was. He tried to sit up noticing he was flat on his back. He opened his eyes at first with the sense that much time had past. The dim aura of lit candles gave him the feeling of night.

"Don't move." Her timid voice said. His physical eyes blurred until they focused on the dark wooden ceiling of a room.

"Where am I?" Then he sat up in a rush of fear. "The Dragon?!" He searched the room and found only three beds and two curious girls poised on the bed beside him openly staring. Two heavy hands pushed him back against a lumpy pillow. The girl with emerald eyes shushed him.

"Don't worry the Dragon's gone." She said in a hushed voice. He was confused. "You saved me..." She said in a shaky voice.

"I did?" He couldn't recall it. He put a hand to his head. "I don't remember, there were flames and then you, and then this light...." She looked scared and tried to smile weakly.

"See how crazy you sound, you need to rest longer. Don't worry you can stay here as long as you like." She offered pulling a blanket over him. Van furrowed his brows together. He also noticed as she pulled the blanket up he could feel her skin directly against his. He looked down.

"Hey where are my clothes?!" He asked in a panic. The brunette looked away and the red head staring from the bed interjected.

"Oh don't worry they are hanging out to dry as we speak. But what's the rush you're injured and we never have many visitors." She said with an exuberant smile. She was sitting up on her knees now; he could even see the smallest portion of pale skin peeking out from her bundled skirt. They both looked back up as the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Hitomi?" The silent cat girl questioned. "Wonder what's up with her?" Yukari shook her head.

"That girl is so strange sometimes." She turned her attention back to Van. "I hope you like vegetable stew and fresh baked bread." She said enthusiastically. "Cause that's what were having." She smiled. Van nodded absently.

_That girl...there is something about her._ He tried to remember, but the vision eluded him. _Hitomi..._ _what magic spell have you woven over me?_ Van was certain of one thing; he wasn't leaving until he got to the bottom of this.

Hitomi ran as fast as her feet could carry her. _What's happening to me?_ She sobbed. She continued to run toward the barn. She reached the rope hanging from the loft and began to climb it rapidly. She ascended into the loft and flung herself into the hay. Her mind continued to replay the events that took place only hours before. She let tears over take her she sat back on her bare feet and stared down at her hands. The tears blurred her sight but in the moonlight she could still see the sparkling blue aura that had come from inside her. _Why is this happening?_ She sank back down into the hay, she'd be sleeping here a while anyways. It wasn't fair, she'd never done anything to deserve this, why now? Why her? A little more comfortable in her solitude cried until she fell into a deep dark sleep. Maybe when she woke up this would all just have been a bad dream.

"So let me get this straight you three live here alone?" Van asked. He was downing a bowl of stew while his two present hosts watched him curiously. He hadn't realized how hunger could sneak up like this. He ran his bread around the edges of the empty bowl and devoured it. It wasn't bad for a simple meal; he felt revitalized.

"Yep, we care for the animals and farm vegetables; everything else we can get from the forest." He nodded absently.

"Yeah but you don't have anyone to watch over you or protect you...doesn't that scare you a bit?" The girls shook their heads.

"Your the first person to come here in years. People leave this place, but no one ever comes back." The cat girl said. He had decided that the red head was the eldest and the cat girl the youngest, so that put Hitomi in the middle. _Hitomi_...he couldn't stop thinking about her. He set down his empty bowl at the foot of the bed.

"So who was the last person?" He asked. The girls looked at one another. Then Yukari furrowed her brows.

"I suppose Merle was. She was brought to the farm a year or two after Hitomi and I came to live here. Let's see that must have been..." She counted on her fingers. "Around eight or nine years ago." She concluded. Van shook his head.

"Wow, that's a long time to be alone." He said almost sadly. She sighed,

"True we are three lonely girls; sometimes it's hard to be the eldest. It's a lot of responsibility for one person." He felt a little uncomfortable with Yukari's interjection of maiden loneliness. He changed the subject.

"Well I'm exhausted I'd better get some sleep before the mystic moon rises." Yukari pouted and took the bowl from his bed. She scooped a candle off the nightstand and headed down stairs. She turned to Merle.

"No bath tonight Merle. And if you see Hitomi tell her I have some chores for her to do." Merle rolled her eyes as soon as the door was shut. She laid flat on her stomach on the bed beside Hitomi's.

"Don't worry I won't let Yukari get to you, I like you." She purred. He smiled weakly. 'I think she wants to get out of here and you are her messenger of hope." She said pulling up her blankets so that she began to disappear beneath them. Van lay back staring into the darkness.

"And what about Hitomi?" He asked. Merle laughed and it sounded like a sneeze.

"Hitomi? She'd just as quickly sleep with the animals as sleep in here with us. I don't think any man would have her; that's probably why she won't even try. Funny isn't it..me a cat and I wouldn't sleep anywhere but here. I bet she's already asleep in the barn." She spoke softer now, her voice fading away into sleep. Then all Van could hear was the cat purring.

_How sad. _He thought, _to be condemned to a life not of your choosing and surrounded by people who would see you stay in that life for their own gain._ He rolled onto one side; he didn't feel much pain now. He felt it would be easy enough to sneak out in the dark of night, but that wouldn't explain what had happened to the Dragon or its heart...and he wasn't leaving with out the heart. As for Hitomi...he suddenly didn't want to leave with out her either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The girl with Emerald eyes

NOTE to readers: Just a friendly heads up if any one didn't already know: When you see something italicized that means the phrase is something some one is thinking. Hope you enjoy. TY.

Van awoke before dawn refreshed. He could feel the cool morning air filter in through...well their were a number of places air could leak in from in the rickety little house. At the foot of his bed were his clothes, and he thanked the goddess mentally for the small miracle. He stretched as quietly as possible, dressed and slipped down to the kitchen discretely to avoid waking his two present hosts. If he remembered correctly the cat girl had said Hitomi slept in the barn...so that was where he would go.

It was easy to find his way out, their was only one door. It led out through the kitchen to the yard where a dozen chickens were pecking at the moist earth. He tried not to startle them as he passed. The barn was in clear view, though a good ways of a walk. He rubbed his arms as a light breeze blew by. He had to hand it to her. If the barn was anything like the house, then it wasn't very warm and as much as he liked the out doors he was a spoiled blue blood at heart; he preferred a well lit fireplace and furs to the rugged cold. He picked up his pace to a brisk jog. He knew if he got moving the cold wouldn't bother him so much. On a side note he got distracted easily. Continually the prince would slow down to stare at the things he passed. Their was a pig pen, but it only had no pig; a presently empty chicken coop, and a horse corral...but their were no horses. He scratched his head. Somewhere between the barn and the house sat a small vegetable garden. A few small vines with small squash looking things and a few bean plants. Overall it looked sad a pitiful.

Triumphantly he reached the barn. It was as small as the house but sturdier looking. The walls didn't bow, and the wood looked less worn. He opened the doors at the base of the building to a sparse dirt floor. Two bales of hay sat at either sides, of the opening. He looked up and noticed the second floor; he scanned the room for a ladder of some sort. "_Of course their isn't a ladder!"_, instead he found a shabby knotted rope tied to a hook on the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." He shook his head. He slid the rope of its hook and climbed to the top. Van relished the physical work necessary, it awakened his lazy muscles and he felt a faint perspiration on his lip. Unfortunately as he reached the top he was still a few feet away; so he tried to swing his weight and get some momentum going. After some effort the rope swung close enough and the prince threw himself onto the ledge. He tumbled as he landed on his feet but could not stop himself from going head long into the yellow mass with his accumulated momentum. He closed his eyes braced for impact.

Instead of crashing onto the hard wood floor or the itchy yellow straw his fall was broken by something a little softer. He opened his eyes to find he had flattened the girl he'd been searching for. She must have been asleep out here after all. Her cheeks were a little flushed from sleep and her emerald eyes still had the soft gaze from dreaming as she looked up at him. He breathed weakly as their eyes met. This shabby looking girl had enchanted him; he was paralyzed in place. He finally broke eye contact and after a few awkward seconds of being pressed against her she sat up. Van found himself moving backwards as though it was not of his own strength. For someone who appeared so malnourished she was as strong as his instructor Balgus. He sat flat on his butt, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath rapid. Proximity to this girl awoke something primitive and raw inside him. He looked away and coughed. She did not appear as affected as he. Instead she pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them. Her cheek rested on top as her gaze looked somewhere out the window.

"I was dreaming...." She said softly. Van controlled his breath to hear her better. Her voice was light and teary. He listened as close as possible, even her voice lured him, he felt the need to protect her. She was quiet as though her surroundings had kicked in and she recalled where and who she was. She snapped out of her deluge and shook her head. She could barely bring her eyes to meet him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Van was caught off guard.

"What? Yes, like a log. That is if logs slept." He said a little nervously. He scratched his ear. She sighed, her eyes looked heavy. "Thank you for returning my clothes....I presume that it was you.." She looked at him briefly then nodded. She made a soft "hmmm" sound in affirmation.

"Yes I went in for a bit to clean up, and to check your wounds...you're a fast healer." She said. Van felt pride in his ability to recuperate. She pressed her lips shortly as though reluctant to say something more. Van wanted her to continue.

"Was their something else?" He asked. Her eyes closed a little. She shook her head. "No go on I'd like to know." He said softly. She looked surprised.

"It's just I envy that you heal so fast, I had an old horse that died last winter." She stopped, maybe it was a sad thing, too sad even to speak of. "I'm sorry." She said. He looked shocked, she was apologizing for something that obviously pained her.

"No it's alright, I have a horse back home that I've raised since my early youth I would be sorrowed if he were to expire." She had an uneasy smile. "You don't normally talk much huh?" He asked. It was a little surprising seeing as she was a girl and every girl he'd ever met could talk his ear off. "Your sisters...pardon my rudeness talk quite a bit." She gave a sincere grin.

"You noticed too then." She nodded. "I have animals and plants and other things to talk to, besides my sisters work in the house all day, so we have very little to speak of." She shook her head. He watched her closely, every strand of hair as the rising sun illuminated it, and the glossiness of her skin, or the way the breeze changed all of it. "So where are you from?" She asked. He came back to reality.

"Fanelia, born and raised." He smiled and he saw the first flush she had given as a result of something he had done or said. "I was following a dragon..." He paused knowing that she might have remaining shock from the encounter, but she did not appear to. He continued. "Back home many are awaiting my return, the emperor of Zaibach threatens our borders constantly; I was sent to retrieve a drag-energist so that we might revive our ancient God Escaflowne to protect us." He finished. She listened intently.

"I see. So that's how you ended up here then." She mulled it over. He nodded, he hadn't realized that he had taken on his militant personality again. "I suppose once you recover the energist you'll be returning home then." He nodded. She shook her head. "Alright, I guess that settles it." She was on her hands and knees crawling towards him, he gulped and leaned almost too far back; he could feel the edge under his palms. She stopped and sat on her knees. "You''l be needing this then." She pushed a hand toward him and he gripped something hard and pulsing. His hands now holding the energist he lost his balance and began to teeter backwards. He saw Hitomi's eyes widen as she scrambled to help him.

Hitomi grabbed for Van and got the front of his shirt. Despite her hand full of crimson fabric the girl's added weight only acted to cause him to fall faster. Now that the brunette was attached to him Van made a grab to hold her as they fell over the ledge. Van panicked and felt for the rope behind them droping the energist. Hoping against hope that the heart survived he entangled his forearm in the what he could bringing them to a halt. Both he and Hitomi heard a loud noise as his shoulder jerked and popped out of its socket. Hitomi gasped.

"Van!" He grimaced against the pain trying not to let out a scream as his arm began to feel slightly detached from the rest of his body. He tried to bring Hitomi closer to his chest. If she could hold onto his torso he might be able to pull them up. He looked down; it was at least a twenty foot drop. He could see Hitomi biting her lips making a decision. What he wondered.

"Van...let go; just let go; you can save yourself if you didn't have me." She looked away. "It was my fault anyways." Van felt shock go though him.

"No!, I wouldn't do that." He said gritting, pain beating from his shoulder into the back of his eyes. "I won't let go of you."

"It's all my fault, and now you lost the thing you came for; now Zaibach will...." She had a point. He shook his head pulling her with new strength into him.

"No, I'll find another dragon, their's always hope. By the goddess we'll make it out of this." He struggled until he felt her almost close enough to grab onto him.

"Van." Hitomi said, fear in her voice.

"Yes?" He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"We're not going to make it. She finally embraced him and pointed to the ceiling . At the top where the rope was tied the strands were beginning to weaken under their combined weight. He gulped. He looked away and held her tight with one arm; as each fiber broke free they felt a tremor. "I'm sorry Van." She said as they felt another tremor.

"What for?" He asked. He still seemed somewhat certain that they would live.

"About the dragon, and the energist...everything." Tears began to stream from her eyes. "I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't stop it." At that moment he tried to remember; what had happened.

_The fire, the blue light, and then....nothing but blackness._

"Hitomi what happened?" Her name on his lips came so gently and without hesitation. "The blue light." Hitomi nodded, she looked fearful.

"It was me; I was consumed by the light and I felt it flow through me until everything was over. The fire was calm and the Dragon laid down at my feet as though it was willing to die for me." She choked on tears. She buried her face in his shirt. And then it came; the final tremor. The rope snapped loudly and Hitomi felt her stomach jump; they were falling for only a few seconds before it was over. Hitomi closed her eyes.

When the farm girl realized she wasn't dead she opened her eyes and gulped. She was still cradled against Van, and they hovered over the ground as gently as the feathers that made up Van's snow white wings. He set down and placed her on her feet. The angelic wings drew her gaze and she shook her head apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She was hesitant until she saw his face. He drew her hand out to touch them as they wrapped around her. The feathers were nothing like a birds; instead they were velvety and soft. Her hand traced a wing back to Van and then her attention turned to the dislocated shoulder. "Oh Van." She whispered. Her fingers touched the awkward limb delicately. He shook his head. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"It's a small price to pay." He said. Her lip trembled and tears streamed slowly from her eyes.

"It was a price you shouldn't have had to pay." She nodded repeatedly, then she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "We need to pop that arm back in place, and then sling it up." She said with a little more confidence. She wrung her hands, and then decided to retreat. "Wait right here, I need to get something for a sling." She turned and his wings parted for her. She ran out the door. "I'll be right back." She yelled.

As soon as she was clear of the door she began unbuttoning her vest. She pulled it off and tucked the leather between her knees. She proceeded to then tare her chemise until it was only a length just below her breasts. She then pulled her vest back on and buttoned it up. She ran inside to find the prince leaning against a beam, his wings no where to be seen. She hurried over to him, he coddled the injured arm at his side.

"Don't worry I already know...this is going to hurt."


End file.
